


YOU ARE IRREPLACABLE BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by ButterfliesUnite



Series: Drarry song fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beyonce - Freeform, Cheating Scumbag Fiance, Drarry, EVENTUAL GET TOGETHER OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS, F/M, Fluff, Intellegent!Pansy, M/M, Mild Language, NEVILLE AND PANSY, Others - Freeform, Smart!Hermione, Supportive!Ron, duhhhhhh, i dont know yet, romione, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesUnite/pseuds/ButterfliesUnite
Summary: Draco finds out that his finace has been cheating and promptly kicks him out.(SONG FIC TO BEYONCE'S IRREPLACEABLE)also, insecure!Harry makes an appearance





	YOU ARE IRREPLACABLE BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i, obviously, do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Queen Bey's song, but the story line and actions of the characters is mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Insecure!Harry && Draco make an appearance. also there is mild language so..... read at your own risk
> 
> THIS FIC IS NOT APART OF THE ONE BEFORE THIS! THIS IS APART OF A NEW SERIES, OKAY? OKAY.

Draco watched until the large brown owl was just a small speck in the sky. He turned back to his apartment. Boxes were scattered around the tiny apartment, some in the kitchen, some in the living room, all belonged to the same person; Trevor, Draco's boyfriend for a year and a half, but not anymore. Through some intent snooping, he has found out that Trevor was not only talking to an old fling, but he was also going on expensive vacations when he was "working late" all Draco wanted to know is when his love got to be not enough. Before he could dwell on the question more, a thump from the direction of his bedroom caught his curiosity. As Draco walked down the narrow hallway, he noticed the missing pictures, the ones of him and Trevor, which he burnt when he found out about Michael, and the picture of the day Trevor had proposed to Draco on the Bridge where they first met, which he has burned when he found out about Thomas. Stepping through his bedroom door, Draco had to side step all the boxes that were littered around the room until he finally stopped in the doorway of the large walk in closet that had been custom built to fit his wardrobe. Draco watched as Trevor one of Draco's shirts in one hand and his in the other, before muttering to himself and throwing them into the box at his feet. 

To the left" Draco called out, watching Trevor search the closet. Trevor jumped, obviously not hearing Draco come in, "Everything you own is in that box right there" He said, pointing at the box. He had packed the box the other night when Trevor "worked late" again. When he packed the box, that had been the final straw and he knew he was done with Trevor. "The box at your feet is mine. This whole closet is mine, just that box right there is yours, and whatever knickknacks are around the apartment" Draco says, satisfied at the shocked expression on Trevor's face. He watched Trevor rummage through the box before closing it and sealing it with tape. Satisfied, Draco left the closet and entered back into the bedroom that he has shared with Trevor all this time. He would have to burn the sheets and get new ones, hell he'd probably have to burn the whole apartment. He and Trevor had so many good memories in this apartment. A loud honk brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled. That must be the Taxi Draco had called. "Trevor! Sounds like your Taxi is here!"

"What?!" Trevor asks, astonished. Draco watched the man stumble out of the closet to stand in front of him, a look Draco would have called adorably confused gracing the man';s face. "What do you mean Taxi? I figured I would take the car" Draco snorted, he couldn't help it. He thought he was taking the car that Draco payed for? The one that was being used to drive Michael to the shop and Thomas to the movies? Yeah, no. 

"No. I paid for that car, it's mine too" Trevor rolled his eyes. He bent down to pick up the box at his feet and started towards the door, Draco right behind him. As they descended the steps leading up the apartment, Draco got a thought in his mind. When they reached where the Taxi was, Trevor set the box in his hands in the trunk and turned to head back into the house. Draco stopped him with a hand on his chest, "Wait" Trevor began to smile, his arms raising to wrap around Draco in an embrace Draco would have described as loving. 

"I knew you wouldn't do this to me, just apologize and things will go back to the way they were" Trevor whispers in Draco's ear. 

Draco hurriedly pushes the man off of him, offended, "i am not apologizing for anything and you aren't coming back, ever" Draco puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out his phone, handing it to Trevor, smirking as he looks confusedly between the phone and Draco. Before he can get the question out, Draco asks innocently, "So who do you want to call to let them know to expect you? Michael or Thomas? Although I imagine neither one of them are to happy with you at the moment" At the mention of their names, Trevor's eyes widened. "Oh, you thought I didn't know? Of course, I do, why did you think I was kicking you out?"

At his words, Trevor got angry, he stepped forward trying to intimidate Draco, "Really Malfoy? You really want to do this? You really want to get rid of the one person who will put up with your death eater ass? You won't find anyone else that is willing to put up with you, there is only me"

Draco scoffed at the gall of Trevor. "Actually, Trevor, I already have and he should be here any moment" Just as he says this a car pulls up behind the Taxi and none other than Harry Potter steps out. Before Draco could process what was happening, Harry had run to his side. "Draco, what's going on?" Trevor's eye twitched. They had had many fights about the boy standing at Draco's side. Trevor accusing Draco of cheating on him with Harry, Draco vehemently arguing that they were only friends, there was even a time where Trevor forced Draco to cut off all ties with the man, and Draco had for a while, until things started getting worse at home and he had nobody to talk to. 

"This is your someone else?" Trevor demanded, "You're a hypocrite Malfoy, how are you going to kick me out for 'cheating' when you've been doing the same thing the whole time?! 

"Actually Trevor, Harry and I have never slept together, I have been true to you from the very beginning, and I thought you were too, but apparently not"

"Whatever, all he is going to do is fuck you and leave you, that's how it is with all celebrities, so don't get too attached, Merlin knows you're a pest, but so worth the fuck" Trevor smirks, putting another box into the trunk of the Taxi. Off all things Trevor could have said, this one hurt Draco the most. He had always been insecure about people only being with him for sex, but Trevor had denied it fiercely, claiming to love him. But it was all a lie, because of course it was, what has Trevor said that wasn't a lie? Lost in his thoughts, Draco didn't see Harry fly past him and knock Trevor into the cab then hit him in the face one, twice, three times before Trevor fell to the ground, begging for Harry to stop. When Trevor was on the ground and Harry reared his foot back to kick him was when Draco come back to the present. Draco had to stop Harry, even if he risked getting kicked himself. 

"Harry" Draco urged, trying to turn the shorter boys face to him, but Harry stood strong, glaring a hole through Trevor's head, "Harry" Draco said again, this time with more urgency, finally Harry looked back at him, and Draco did the only thing that he could think of to distract him..... He slapped him. Hard. Right across the face. Harry turned his head back, his cheek stinging, his wide eyes questioning. "Sorry Harry, that was the only thing I could think of to distract you"

"Fucking hell Draco, the only thing?!" Harry winced, rubbing his cheek. 

"I said I was sorry" Draco didn't look sympathetic at all. A groan from Trevor caught their attention and the two turned back to the figure on the ground. Suddenly, a laugh bubbled from Trevor's chest as he struggled to his feet. 

"Poor Boy-Who-Lived, In love with your best friend" Trevor taunted. Harry looked down, cheeks blazing, while Draco just stood stiffly next to him. Of course, Draco didn't return Harry's feelings, why would he? The two have such a strong history with each other there is no way Draco could go from enemies to friends to lovers, it was a miracle they had went from enemies to friends, how dumb could he possibly be to think that Draco would ever return his stupid feelings? Harry kicked the sidewalk with his worn trainers as he listened to Trevor's mocking laugh and Draco's deafening silence.

"Right, anyways, I've got to get going, I've got a perfectly round ass to fuck into submission, call me if you ever want me back Malfoy" and with that Trevor closed the trunk and hopped into the cab. As the cab sped off, Draco turned back to the apartment. It wasn't until he was halfway up the walk that he realized that Harry had gotten back into his car and sped off. Sighing, Draco walked into his apartment, closed the door and began taking things out of boxes and putting them where they belong, all the while, wondering what he could do about Harry.


End file.
